moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Stookey
Bob Stookey is a supporting character throughout the fourth season of The Walking Dead. He joins Rick Grimes' group of survivors some time after the fall of Woodbury and remains with the group until his death early in Season 5. He is portrayed by Lawrence Gilliard Jr. Personality During the first half of Season 4, Bob is something of a loner. He is haunted by his past and seems to have a rather bleak outlook, which is perfectly understandable given the circumstances that he and the rest of humanity find themselves in. His trauma has made him deeply dependent on alcohol so he can try to forget the horrors he has lived through. After Rick Grimes' group is scattered following the destruction of the West Georgia Prison, Bob finds himself travelling with Maggie Greene and Sasha Williams, the latter of whom he becomes quite close to. From this point onward, Bob's disposition becomes a more positive one in spite of circumstances as he is happy not to have to survive alone any more. Even in his last moments, he continues to smile and expresses that there is still reason for people to have hope. History Season 4 Not much is known about Bob's life before the apocalypse, except that he was once a medic in the US Army. As the outbreak progressed, Bob found himself joining a band of survivors, but this arrangement was short-lived as that group was eventually overrun by the undead. Bob was the only member of the group to survive and he moved on, haunted by the carnage he had witnessed. He would later join another group of survivors only to watch them perish as well, once again being the only person to escape alive. He came to believe that he was cursed to bear witness as the remnants of the old world were destroyed and would scavenge for alcohol in order to cope with his isolation. Eventually, after several months travelling alone, Bob was found by Glenn Rhee and Daryl Dixon who invited him to join their community at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Some time after Bob joined Rick's group, a flu-like virus began spreading through the prison. Bob joined Michonne, Tyreese and Daryl as they went in search for much-needed medicine for the infected residents, but during their search Bob finds a bottle of liquor in an empty store. He hides the bottle until he and the others find themselves being swarmed by walkers. Bob almost drops his bag at one point and desperately reaches for it even as the others tell him to leave it behind. Daryl opens the bag to find nothing but the liquor bottle inside and almost throws it away even as Bob pulls a gun on him. Daryl gives the bottle back, but threatens to beat Bob to death if he takes a single sip before they get their medical supplies back to the prison. Bob is wracked with guilt afterwards, and even though he has his liquor, he cannot bring himself to drink it out of shame. Shortly after the medicine run, the prison is attacked by The Governor and his new clan who are armed with a tank. The battle is brutal and while Rick's group survive, the prison is destroyed and the survivors are scattered. Bob gets out along with Sasha and Maggie and the three of them wander through the wilderness for days trying to find their missing friends. During this time, Bob's disposition takes a turn for the better: even though they lost the prison, he and the others are still alive and Bob is certain that they will find each other again. He is especially glad to be travelling with Sasha by his side and admits that he has feelings for her. Bob's newfound optimism seems to be warranted as he, Sasha and Maggie eventually reunite with Glenn who is accompanied by four other people. Together, all eight of them follow a series of signs leading to Terminus, a survivors' colony offering sanctuary to all. They soon arrive only to find that Terminus is not the salvation they had been led to believe: the residents of Terminus have been luring survivors in with the promise of sanctuary only to take what they have and then cannibalize them. Season 5 The majority of Rick's group are reunited after being lured to Terminus where the residents imprison them, planning to butcher them for food. However, Carol Peletier - who had been banished by Rick after killing two flu victims - later arrives and devises a plan to save her friends. After destroying the gates and letting a horde of walkers roam in, she frees Bob and the others. After the survivors escape from Terminus, they later encounter Gabriel Stokes who is surviving alone at St. Sarah's, a small church outside a nearby town. The group take up temporary residence there and Bob later joins Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn as they go searching for food at the food bank in town. Inside the food bank's flooded basement, the group are attacked by walkers. At one point, Bob is grabbed by one of the creatures and pulled under the water, but is saved by Rick and appears to be unharmed. Later, as everyone is dining inside the church, Bob stands outside alone and weeps. He is suddenly attacked from behind and knocked out, later waking up to find himself surrounded by six of the surviving Terminus residents led by Gareth. To his horror, Bob finds that Gareth and his bunch have amputated his leg and are eating it beside a fire. Soon, Bob starts cackling like a madman. At first, Gareth thinks Bob has lost his mind, but Bob then reveals a bite wound on his shoulder which was hidden under his shirt. Bob had been bitten back at the food bank and was infected, screaming that he was "tainted meat". The Terminians stop eating, frightened that they might turn into walkers, but Gareth is simply enraged and kicks Bob into silence. He then takes Bob back to the church, dumping him on the doorstep. Death After being brought back into the church, Bob shows his friends the bite he received at the food bank and tells everyone what Gareth did to him. Knowing that Bob is going to die from the infection, the others try to make him as comfortable as they can, placing him on the couch in Gabriel's office. Bob lasts several more hours, during which time Rick and the others kill Gareth and his group. In his last moments, Bob retains his optimism and tells Rick that he still believes that there is hope for the world. As Sasha sits beside him, Bob tells her about a dream he had while he was unconscious, saying how she was smiling down at him. Seconds later, Bob stops breathing. Sasha leaves the room in tears, letting Tyreese do the honour of stabbing Bob's brain to prevent him from turning into a walker. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Sickness